In Wonderland with Bucky?
by Ungeist Barnes
Summary: Alex était une jeune fille normale fan de Captain America et tout ce qui s'apparentais a Marvel, jusqu'au jour ou elle fut aspiré dans sa télé et découvrit un nouveau monde avec ses personnage préféré, mais totalement fou! Elle y découvrira : l'amour, l'amitié mais aussi la Plussoyance. (Personnage: Appartiennent a Marvel sauf pour Alex.)


**Bonjour voici ma première fanfiction qui portera sur Captain america/Les Avengers ainsi que Alice In Wonderland, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont propriété de MARVEL (même si j'aimerais bien les possédés 8D) sauf pour Alexandra.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :P**

 **Chapitre 1:**

 _Brooklyn, 01 juin 2016, Maison des Kingsley._

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres Alex venait de recevoir un nouvel objet de Captain America a ajouter a sa collection, comme d'habitude elle avait prévu de déjeuner tranquillement, regardé sont film préféré ''Captain America : The First Avengers'' et ensuite partir travailler. Tout ce passait comme prévu alors qu'elle admirait le beau visage du Sergeant James Barnes, avec sa magnifique mâchoire carré et ses yeux bleus a vous couper le souffle. Quelque chose vint gâché ce magnifique moment, l'écran ce déformât et un énorme bruit sourd sorti de la télé ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de l'appareil, alors qu'un autre bruit en sortie la fessant encore sursauté. Elle pris l'objet le plus prêt d'elle qui ce trouvait a être une manette de X-box et la brandit comme moyen de défense.

-Aleexxx! Alleexxx!

Les voix venait tout droit du téléviseur. Alex s'approcha encore et entendit un crépitement.

-Aleexx! Vien nous en aiiddee! Nous avons besoin de toi...

-Mais qui êtes vous. Dit-elle.

C'est la qu'apparu un jeune homme, mais pas n'importe qui : Pietro Maximoff, l'un des jumeaux fessant parti des Avengers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer la et comment connaissait t-il sont nom, mais surtout que fessait-il dans l'écran de sont téléviseur! Étais-ce un genre de nouvelle bande annonce ou ils peuvent déterminer votre prénom et vous attirent en utilisant vos acteurs préférés pour que vous achetiez out et n'importe quoi même si cela serait bien trop complexe pour être exploité. D'autre paroles venant de la tété ce firent entendre :

-Fait vite touche l'écran et rejoins nous ! Cria t-il.

Ce disant qu'elle devait sûrement être dans l'un de ses rêves ou l'on a l'impression d'être éveillé alors que l'on est profondément endormie Alex ce fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait rien a perdre en le suivant. Elle toucha alors l'écran et fut aspirée dans un tunnel aux reflet bleu, rouge et blanc exactement de la couleur du drapeau d'Amérique. Ce fut pleine d'angoisse, de peur et d'appréhension qu'Alex fut transporté a travers le tunnel. Alors que les voix continuaient à prononcer sont nom elle tomba sur un grand coussin remplit de plumes qui explosèrent tout autour d'elle en tourbillonnant dans les airs, alors que ses cheveux étaient étrangement attiré vers le haut... Tout devint noir tout d'un coup lorsque qu'elle vit que c'était elle qui étais attiré vers le bas.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits elle ouvrit les yeux pour ensuite voir qu'elle ce trouvait dans une grande pièce dans les tons gris et bleu, avec une tapisserie de style n'y avait aucun signe de Pietro, celui-ci avait disparu sûrement en coups de vent au vu de ses pouvoirs. En face d'elle ce trouvait 4 portes, l'une de couleur rouge, bleu et blanche. la deuxième: un peut plus petite étant Bleu, grise, noir et rouge, la troisième toujours plus petite: Rouge, jaune et argent et la quatrième étant la plus minuscule: verte et mauve.

Il y avait aussi une petite table en chêne sur le coté gauche de la salle non loin de la quatrième porte. Alex s'en approcha et remarqua une petite fiole ainsi qu'un panier de biscuit.

-Buvez-moi et mangez-moi.

telle était l'inscription d'une note bien sagement glissé sous la fiole. Alex souleva les épaules et but la fiole tout en gardant l'un des biscuit bien a l'abri dans sa main. Le sol ce rapprocha tranquillement mais en levant la tête, Alex compris que ce n'étais pas le sol qui ce rapprochait, mais elle qui rapetissait.

Elle n'aurait jamais du écouter Alice au pays des merveilles hier avant d'aller dormir...

 _A suivre..._


End file.
